


the one smiling like the sun. that's you.

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I always overdo these tags idk, and if you haven't how dare you, but this is a noanie wedding bcs die hard shipper over here, this is for tricia, who I love dearly, you'll only understand this if you've read through a lens on 1dff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Niall get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one smiling like the sun. that's you.

(1 month to go.)

"Niall," Anne started,fingers rubbing at her temples. "Just shut up real quick."

Niall stopped in the middle of his sentence,knowing that an frustrated Anne was currently at the other end of the line,stressing over wedding stuff.

"Do we know if Harry has an plus one? Because I can't find his RSVP card."

"Has he sent it yet? We could go 'round his tonight,maybe he just forgot about it."

Anne sighed,heavily. Almost causing Niall to giggle,but Anne was out for blood and he thanked his lucky stars he wasn't Harry right now.

"Fine,when you are done at the studio,come home and we'll plan our attack on Harry from there."

Now,Niall actually giggled.

"Okay,Sloanie. See ya in a bit!"

 

;

 

(2 weeks to go)

 

"Callie,put that away!" Anne laughed,trying to cover her face from the video camera Callie held,which was specially bought to document everything wedding related. 

"But you promised I could film you at your final fitting." Callie responded,an exaggerated pout forming on her bottom lip. 

Anne eventually gave in. After an entire debate about how this will be in the extras on their wedding dvd,and about how their children can see what stress and lack of sleep does to their mother. 

Callie filmed the final touches being put to Anne's dress,packed with running commentary,of course. The footage,not Anne's dress.

the callie-shut-the-hell-up's were probably drowned out by the nialls-one-lucky-bastard's and the id-married-you-myself-if-you-look-half-as-hot-on-the-day's.

 

;

 

(one and a half hours to go)

To say the least,Anne was on the verge of pulling a Julia Roberts and running.

She was anxious and scared. And maybe a bit nauseous.

What if Niall realised last minute that he was making a huge mistake?

What if- "Anne! Annie?! Are you okay?"

Anne looked up from where she was playing with the lace on her dress. Callie was crouched down in front of her,searching for a sign on Anne's face that she was alright.

"You look a bit pale there,wifey."

The word caused her chest to constrict. 

"I-I just need a bit of-of fresh air.." Anne choked out. Before Callie was even done nodding,Anne was out the door.

 

Outside,she found a big oak tree. With a quaint little bench under it. Hiking up her dress,she climbed the hill and took a seat.  
The leaves rustling above her head calmed her a bit. The doubts flowed out and the excitement came flooding in. Anne closed her eyes for added effect.

"You look even prettier than I thought you would."

Anne's head spun around at that familiar Irish voice.

He stood there in all his tuxedo glory,looking dashing as ever. And all Anne could think of as an reply is :

"Y'know this is bad luck,right?"

Niall's head fell back in laughter,making Anne giggle.

"I've never believed in that mumbo-jumbo." He replied,giggling still.

He took a seat next to her,carefully getting her dress out of the way first.

"You really do look lovely."

Anne's cheeks burned,after all these years he can still make her blush with such simple comments.

"As do you,Mr. Horan."

Niall suddenly grinned.

"In a little while,you're gonna be Mrs. Horan."

Excitement radiated off of him,as if he wanted nothing more in the world. He leaned in closer to Anne,as if he was gonna tell her something top secret.

"This is gonna be the last time I can tell you exactly this,but I love you,Sloanie."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes but I like finished this in an hour because tricia needs cheering up and this is my way of doing so. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it,tricia because it was all for you :) 
> 
> and if it upset you I had nothing to do with this. #noanie4lyf


End file.
